blackbulletfandomcom-20200223-history
Black Bullet (Series)
, , , , , |author=Shiden Kanzaki |illustrator=Saki Ukai |published by= |imprint= |original run= 2011 – ongoing |lnvolumes=5 |author=Kanzaki Shiden |illustrator=Morino Hon |published by= |original run= 2012 – ongoing |volumes=2 (Volumes) |director= |music by= |writer=Tatsuhiko Urahata |studio= |extra=A Day of Civil Securities }} Black Bullet (ブラック・ブレット Burakku buretto) is a manga series written by Shiden Kanzaki and illustrated by Hon Morino. Serialized under the Dengeki Maoh magazine since August 27, 2012, Black Bullet is an ongoing manga series that has its individual volumes published in tankōbon format by ASCII Media Works. The first volume of "Black Bullet" was released in May 27, 2013 with one hundred sixty-four pages in total. The series follows the downfall of mankind at the hands of viral parasites named Gastrea. Living in despair and horror for ten years, the humans are protected by the organization Civil Security, which specializes in fighting against the Gastrea. Rentaro Satomi, a member of the organization, fights alongside Enju Aihara in the dangerous tasks given to them by the government. Plot Rentaro Satomi and Enju Aihara, both forming part of the organization Civil Security, fight together in hopes of returning light to mankind. Enju, commonly referred to as the cursed child due to her connection with the Gastrea; along many other young females, aids Rentaro Satomi in a special mission given to them by the government. Kisara Tendo, leader of Tendo's Civil Security Company, guides said characters in their missions against the Gastrea parasites. Characters Main Characters Rentaro Satomi Rentaro is the main protagonist of Black Bullet, a member of Civil Security. Commonly having his abilities criticized, Rentaro, on the other hand, shows remarkable control when it comes to using his signature weapon, a gun possessing black bullets created from Varanium, which is said to inflict wounds that cannot be recovered from upon Gastreas. He completes task given to him by the government alongside Enju Aihara, whom he treats like family and wishes to be her guide. Enju Aihara Enju is a young ten-year old girl that was born with Gastrea blood running through her veins. Her role in the agency is to aid Rentaro as his initiator, a group of girls that possess supreme abilities. She displays an immense amount of abilities that are the results of the Gastrea blood in her body. However, she faces the fate of being called a cursed child by those that surround her. Kisara Tendo Kisara is a teen girl who owns leadership over the Tendo's Civil Security Company. As their leader, Kisara informs Rentaro and Enju of the task given to them by the government. She seems to hold great hatred for her grandfather, for reasons which are currently unknown. Kagetane Hiroku Kagetane is the main antagonist of the series. He publicly admits being Civil Security's enemy and solely wishes to attain an item capable of summoning a Stage V Gastrea. He seems to be interested in Rentaro, even to the point of wanting him on their side. He has a daughter, who is his Initiator as well. Manga Black Bullet is written by Kanzaki Shiden and illustrated by Morino Hon, the Black Bullet Manga premiered in Dengeki Maoh Magazine in the August 27, 2012 issue. The individual chapters are collected and published in tankōbon volumes by ASCII Media Works, which released the first volume on May 27, 2013. Read the Black Bullet manga online - Black Bullet Manga Anime An anime adaptation was announced at the Dengeki Bunko Fall Festival 2013 event on Sunday; October 6, 2013. Directing the anime will be at from scrips by Tatsuhiko Urahata. is designing the characters, while is composing the music. Leading the cast for the anime will be as Rentaro Satomi, as Enju Aihara, and as Kagetane Hiroku. Visit the official anime website. Category:Black Bullet